Bloody Cat
Have you wonder what is like to get abandoned by someone you loved? well, I'll tell you an story that I remember long time ago. at Christmas days, I was in the present that this child's mother gave it to her and she open it as she have her surprised look on her face, an Perfectly Lavender Cat Plush which is me. my child named was Rachel and she an most sweetest and she full of love. she put the red ribbon on my neck... I love this ribbon, it's so beautiful and nice. We used to play together like, play pretend, exploring around the yard, going to Playground, watching movie together, eating breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, going to school together, and we in bed together fighting monster for under an bed. we are best friends forever.. until when she was 11, she still attacted to me whatever we go but thing will change our life forever, she became depressed... she got bullied at school all because she still playing with an toys as an preteen. she no longer hold me, play with me, eating meal with me, she no longer going to school with me, all I did was sat down on her desk.... until one day, the bullies told her that she'll going to throw me away and then, she pick me up and showed me to them and shouted "I'm no longer play with this stupid toy anyway!!".... my heart sunk, she no longer play with me anymore.... and then, she threw me away into the trash can... and left. I was all alone in the trash all heart broken and lonely... I wanted to beat those bullies and Rachel up for what they did to me! why does she even listen to those Bullies instead of Me... I felt like my heart filled with darkness... I became hatred of Rachel for abandoning me... and then, an Demonic Little Cute Goat showed up, she pick me up and she look pity on me and said "don't worry my little plushy, I'll give you an Power to get your revenge.. Revenge you wanted" and then, she disappeared, I felt so powerful, I was able to move, I got an razor claws like an real cat.. I was..... HAPPY. I left the school and I saw her house and saw Rachel sleeping in her bed. I grab her neck and she woke up and she saw me that I was alive and I scratch her eyeball out and dropped her. I watched her bleeding as she was covering her eye, crying as I disappeared, I look at the window from the distant that I was on the tree, I saw her Parent burst in the room and comfort her. Later on, I killed many bullies I wanted even children when they throw away the toys. Rachel was 15, and I never leave her, I was always haunting her until, she kill herself to escape me... how stupid was this B*tch be... I was in the attic as I saw an New Kid saw me... perhaps I can play with this Kid... I hope it won't abandoned me again... Credits to InkedEspeon Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Sucide Category:Blood